Real Parent Problems
by Witch Tekamika
Summary: Hermione recieve some news over the holiday period, but what is she more frightened about? Her friends reaction or what might happen if the wizarding world found out? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Real Parent Problems

Disclaimer - I do not own harry potter but I do own the story line, so hands off buddy!

Chapter One:

It was the start of the summer holidays and Hogwarts golden girl Hermione Jane Granger jumped off the Hogwarts express and ran towards her waiting parents.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" she cried hugging each of her parents in turn.

"Hello sweetheart." Her dad, Simon said whilst smiling at his daughter. "Come on, let's go home. The dog's been going mental without you around."

Taking her trunk, they walked to the car. After driving out of London, to the Granger's home, a two story, red-brick house in the suburbs, Hermione ran into the yard and started to play with her golden retriever, Fabian.

"Honey!" Helen Granger called out. "Come inside and unpack your things please dear!"

"Okay mum!" she called back, leaving a barking dog outside, she ran indoors and up to her room to do as her mother asked.

When she was nearly done, Hermione heard a voice that nearly always sent chills up her spine. Not Oh-my-god-I'm-so-frightened chills, more like oh-my-god-not-you-again chills that normally accompany a groan.

"Well, well, well. Who thought you, of all people, would have a room with very few books in it."

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy, the 'sex god' of Slytherin house, standing in her doorway. Most girls would be in love the fact that he was standing in their doorway in a reasonably well fitted long sleeve shirt that showed his well toned body but Hermione couldn't wait to get him away from here.

"Well Malfoy, that's because we have a small library down stairs."

"Ah, why doesn't that surprise me?" he muttered as he gave her his trademark smirk.

"Why the hell are you here Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, completely sick to death of the idea that he was in her home.

"Why Granger, I thought you'd never ask." His smirk turned into a smile as he walked over, pulled her chair away from her desk and sat on it. "Mother and Father are down stairs and Helen and Simon asked me to come and get you."

"And how did you get past Fabian?"

"That mongrel of a dog? Why can't you have a fireplace like a normal person? And what the hell kind of a name is Fabian?"

"I like that name and I got it from a comedy concert I went to last year, okay? And we don't have a fireplace because we didn't want one." She argued before adding in a mutter "at least Fabian has better manners than you."

"What?" Draco asked, not quite catching what she had said.

"Nothing. Shall be go?"

"Very well. After you." Getting up and gesturing towards the door, Hermione started to walk out as Draco followed. Going down the hall way towards the stairs Draco couldn't help but notice that Hermione had really changed from when they had initially met in first year. Back then she had been an awkward know-it-all-beaver, now she was different. She was still a know-it-all, but her teeth had been fixed so she was no longer a beaver and as for awkward, well she was definitely more confident. Wearing hipster jeans and a spaghetti strapped half-belly bearing shirt, she showed her curves perfectly and Draco couldn't help but stare. It was almost entrancing. Unfortunately for him, Hermione noticed he was staring at her and had to say something.

"You right there, Malfoy?"

Waking up from his day dream that seemed to involved him on a beach with Granger in a bikini. _EWWWW! Impure thoughts! _He scolded himself, how could he think anything like that about her!

"I'm just fine Granger."

"What ever. I don't care if you look, but just don't touch."

Draco leaned in towards her ear and whispered in a voice that would make anyone weak at the knees, "Who would want to touch that Granger?"

Taking the opportunity of him being so close, Hermione elbowed him really hard in the stomach before continuing her walk.

---

Arriving in the living room, Hermione found Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sitting across from her mum and dad on separate couches. Her proper upbringing (and parent's presence) immediately overtook her utter loathing for the Malfoy's.

"Mr Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed, it is a surprise. This is not what I pictured I would be doing today, that is for sure." Lucius said to no one in particular.

Despite her anger over his rude comment, Hermione kept her composure.

"What is the purpose of your visit, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Honey," Helen started. "You know how we never kept your adoption a secret from you right?"

Hermione nodded. Then Simon took over.

"Well, sweetheart. We have recently found out that one of your birth parents is still alive."

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"That is why we are here. You are staying with us until you're ready to meet your only living parent." Draco said leaning on the back of a chair.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" she said. "I'm not going anywhere. Especially with him!" she shouted pointing at Draco.

"Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Lucius said standing up. "We are leaving now."

"Thank-you for the hospitality." Narcissa said to Simon and Helen.

"Anytime Narcissa. And please, do come again."

"Of course, but next time it will have to be at my home."

"HEY!" Hermione shouted whilst standing up, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "I accept the fact that I have to stay with the prat and his parents until I can meet my mum or dad which ever it will be, but can't I leave tomorrow? I have to pack yet, and what about Fabian? I can't just up and leave!"

"On the contrary, you can and will." Lucius said. "It has been demanded that you leave everything here. You will be getting new clothes when you arrive at the manor and the dog must stay until a decision has been reached about it."

"Okay… but can I at least know the name of my biological parent?"

Sighs were exchanged all around.

"Sweetie, maybe you should sit down. I don't think you're going to like what you are about to hear."

---

"Hermione, we're here." Draco said quietly as he awoke her from her day dream. It had been two month since she went to live with the Malfoy's, and in that time she had changed. Hermione had severed all ties she had to the world outside the manor. Any letter's she received from her friends, she read and threw away. Sometimes she didn't even read them.

The only people she ever spoke to were Lucius, Narcissa and of course, Draco. Finding out the identity of her only living parent had taken its toll. Her slightly fuzzy brown hair was now black and perfectly straight. She adapted the heavy eye-liner look and her eyes, previously filled with laughter and a thirst for knowledge were now distant and indifferent. Hermione also now dressed like a stylish pure-blood teenage witch but still only in blacks and midnight colours with the occasional bit of red, purple or green. It was quite a transformation.

Arriving for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, the immediately walked up and into one of the carriages that would take them to the school.

Hermione shared a carriage with Draco (obviously) and Blaise Zabini. He was unaware as to why there was a strange girl with them so he presumed she was just Draco's latest girlfriend, so didn't say anything.

A small piece of parchment flew in through the open carriage window and landed on Hermione's lap. Picking it up and reading it, she silently handed it over to Draco who read it allowed for the benefit Blaise.

"_Ms. ? I ask for you to meet me at the front of the Great Hall as soon as you arrive. You need to be resorted due to the turn of events that had taken place over the holiday period. We also need to discuss what you are to be called from know on. _

_Thank-you. _

_Professor McGonagall. _I wouldn't have thought they would want to resort you for your last year." He said, handing the paper back to Hermione.

"Maybe it's for the best…" she said quietly as she watched the scenery go by.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two;

"Hermione, Draco. Welcome back for your final year." Professor McGonagall said with a cheery smile as they approached the front of the great hall where all the first years were waiting to be sorted into there houses.

"I must ask you Hermione, what do you wish to be called, as you no longer are Hermione Granger but..."

The professor was interrupted by Hermione. "My name will remain the same. Knowing who my family is, you must certainly agree that it would be safer for student and staff alike." she merely said with an evil smirk.

"I understand Ms. Granger but you do know that you cannot change you mind."

"I already said that is what I wish to be called what more do you want?" she snapped.

Turning, McGonagall addressed the rest of Hogwarts.

"Welcome back everyone and to the first years welcome. The first years need to be sorted into there houses that they will live in for the next seven years. If you do well in your classes you will receive points for your house, any rule breaking or unacceptable behaviour and you will lose points. Naturally the house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Before the first years get sorted we must first re-sort Hermione Granger."

Whispers erupted through out the great hall. Never had a student needed to be re-sorted.

But, ignoring everyone's snide comments and sidelong glances, Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall lowered the sorting hat onto her head.

"Hmmmm, Ms Granger, or should I say Ms…" it started to whisper in her ear before she interrupted.

"Shut up and sort me you stupid excuse for a hat."

"Very well. I see you have now discovered the truth about your lineage. I guess that leaves only one place for you to go. Slytherin!" It shouted but instead of cheering there were but more whispers as Hermione calmly walked down to sit next to the now seated Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know what Potter and Weasel-bee hates the most, the fact that you're now in Slytherin or the fact that you came, sat next to me and are listening intently to what I am whispering into your ear in a very friendly manner."

Hermione smirked, only adding fuel to the fire. "Well," she whispered back, her facial features and body language where not helping the fury growing inside of Harry and Ron. "I don't really care what they think. They would hate me forever if they knew the truth so I think I'll mess around with them for now, it will keep me amused until the time comes for them to learn the truth." Draco smirked. "I could always make it worse…"

"How?"

Hermione leaned up and kissed Draco passionately on the mouth. He willingly returned the favour of affection knowing it would mess around with the minds of, well, everyone.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all started to choke on the food they were supposed to be eating.

Looking around, shocked that everyone was choking on soup, they both calmly got up, then Draco took Hermione's hand and they ran out of the Great Hall.

Arriving at there dormitories a few short moment's later, the pair collapse on the ground in a fit of laughter. The portrait quickly (and furiously) swung open again as Pansy, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, made her way across the common room to them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing mudblood!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get your hands off my Drakie."

Hermione smiled after exchanging shocked glances with Draco. Getting up, she strode over so she was face-to-face with Pansy and looked her directly in the eye.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me? You?"

Pansy hissed. "I'm warning you now, Granger. You may be in Slytherin but you are still a Gryffindor to everyone in this house, so don't make yourself to comfortable. You'll be out of here within a week."

"You won't be saying that much longer. If you make my life hell, then I'd be more worried about your parents. Would you end up with some miserable and lonely aunt or uncle or in some muggle orphanage?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

Hermione was about to answer when Draco interrupted.

"Hermione, we gotta go."

"What? Where? Why?"

"You remember that thing I told you about?"

"No! What thing?"  
"Just come on." Dragging her away out of the portrait hole they started to walk towards the giant doors that guarded the corridors from the outside elements.

"Draco, what the hell were you doing back there!?!?" Hermione demanded. "You should have left me alone. I would have clobbered her."

"Yes, but you were about to expose your secret and I don't think your parental unit would appreciate that. You have to learn to deal with these people; they aren't going to make it easy on you because you came from Gryffindor. So, stick with me and I'll look after you."

"Thank-you." Hermione said sweetly as she hugged the Slytherin prince. "But I'm still mad that I didn't get to fight Parkinson. Can you imagine how funny she would look with a black eye?"

There laughter was soon interrupted by the melodious unison voices of the Weasely twins.

"Hermione!" they shouted, waving at her before they came running over.

"You should see Ron," Fred started.

"He is absolutely furious," George continued.

"We reckon, that whatever you done…"

"Must've been absolutely hilarious…"

"To make Ronny go off like that."

"So what did you do?"

They both sat there, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well…" Hermione started as she told the pair of trouble makers what she had done.

"I wish we had thought of getting you to do that!" Fred cried.

"It's bloody brilliant! No wonder…" George went on.

"Ron was off his rocker!"

"You're a genius Hermione! We might just…"

"Get you to come and cause some mischief with us…"

"One night. But until then…"

"Thank-you for the chaos." The both said before each kissing a cheek and running off laughing about what she and Malfoy done.

"Well," Draco started. "That was unexpected."

"Tell me about it." Hermione sighed and slumped onto the stairs. Malfoy followed suit. "How much longer do I have to do this? Can't I just quit school and go home?"

"I doubt you would be allowed. Your old wouldn't exactly appreciate you leaving school, even if you are the brightest witch of our age." Sighing, the pair of Slytherins got up and walked back up to there dormitory to get some much needed sleep.

Little did they know was that her only living parent was thinking the exact opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three;

At breakfast the next morning, apart from getting a lot of weird looks from there fellow students, Hermione received a letter. It was delivered by a black eagle owl with piercing red eyes. It was obviously not real and probably spelled to deliver the letter and maybe wait for a response before disappearing.

Hermione looked the parchment over, it was a faint yellowy colour. _Must be old paper _she thought to herself. The writing was beautifully cursive, like Dumbledore's only not as extravagant.

In a startling Slytherin green ink, she could not help but smile, knowing exactly who it was from. Turning it over she opened it and read through the contents.

_My daughter, I believe it is now time for you to come home. I have sent a letter to your headmaster and he will let you know if you are allowed to take your end of year exams by the end of the week at the latest. If so, I expect you to be home within three days of finishing. I will also send someone to escort you._

_See you upon your arrival._

It looked like she would be going home sooner then expected, goes to show what Draco knows.

And right on cue, Professor Dumbledore walked right up to her with a big smile on his face. His eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Miss Granger. May I please have a word?"

"Sure, whatever." Hermione shrugged as she picked up her book bag and followed the headmaster to his office. After ascending the spiral staircase they entered and sat down.

"Lemon drop?" he offered kindly.

"Nah thanks."

"Very well. I understand that you received a letter explaining about your end of year examinations?" Hermione nodded. "Then I am happy to inform you that if you feel ready, you may take them as early as tomorrow morning!" The professor sat back in his high-backed chair to watch as Hermione took him up on the offer and left to spend the rest of the day doing last minute preparations.

In other words, doing nothing because she was as ready as she would ever be.

The exams came around quick enough and naturally Hermione got a perfect score. While packing to go to the rendezvous point, there was a knock on the portrait door before it swung open to reveal none other then Professor Snape.

"What can I do for you Professor?" she asked.

"I was asked to escort you." He replied as coldly as ever.

"Gee, if you sounded even a little more cheerful then I might think you were excited about it." Hermione voice was dripping with sarcasm as she shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. "Ready to go whenever you are Professor."

They began to walk out when Hermione quickly placed a letter address to Malfoy on a table, then turned and left. Not once looking back.

"Professor? Can I ask you something?"

"It appears you already have."

"Apart from that." Hermione snapped. Why did this guy always get on her nerves?

"Well I am not restricting your ability to speak you silly girl." Snape was finally at breaking point, first he had been forced to escort the know-it-all Gryffindor and now she wouldn't shut up! Why did this always happen to him? Sure he hadn't always been a saint, but this? It was ridiculous.

"I don't appreciate that tone, Severus."

"And I don't appreciate yours Miss Granger." His voice replied coolly.

"Forget it."

Arriving at the courtyard where they would normally meet before going to Hogsmeade, someone in a black cloak was standing with there back to them.

Snape coughed in his throat to get the figures attention. It was one person Hermione did not expect to see again any time soon.

Narcissa Malfoy turned around and smiled when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione dear, are you ready to go?" Narcissa seemed pleased to see her for some creepy reason, when she was staying at the manor, Narcissa was polite and a good hostess but tried to avoid Hermione where possible. Weird.

"Are you going to take me to my parent?"

"In a round about way, yes."

"Let's go. Thank-you for your un-needed escort services Professor Snape." Hermione said with-out feeling.

Narcissa took Hermione out of the school grounds, took her hand and they apparated. She wasn't to sure at first as to where they had arrived. The place was dark and murky, tattered curtains covered the windows and dust filled the air.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"You are home." Hermione turned to see yet another woman. She was standing in the shadows letting some scattered and lost light fall on her perfect features. "Welcome to Black Manor."


	4. challenge

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This is not a chapter! Sorry!

But it is really important; I am going to run a challenge for this story.

If anyone can correctly identify who Hermione 'parent' is will receive a mental high-five and a mental-five bucks.

So, start sending me you guesses and I will post the winners when I post the new chapter that will, finally, hopefully, tell everyone who her parental unit is.

Enjoy and Good Luck!

Witch Tekamika.

Xxoo

P.S. if anyone wants to wrote a challenge story (harry potter story of course) then email me and let me know. It's a doozy.


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N)I hate to say that I am a genius and nobody has guessed correctly as to the identity of Hermione's parent. Too bad. Beat you could get it by the end of this chapter!

I thank everyone who already guessed and send them… a mental cookie! Ready… set… go! There you are! Enjoy your cookies and this new chapter!

Chapter four;

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked the figure sceptically.

"Yes, you do." She stepped into the musty light.

"Bellatrix! What do you mean Black Manor's my home? Where the hell is here?"

"Calm down and follow me."

Bellatrix Lestrange turned and started to walk down a corridor. Following, Hermione looked at the portraits warily. The portraits looked back curiously and began to whisper amongst themselves. Hermione recognised old Mrs Black from the portrait at Grimauld Place and also who she presumed to be Bellatrix and Sirius when they were younger. They hadn't changed much but Sirius's hair was shorter. Much shorter.

"Love what you've done with the place Bellatrix," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Bella's only reply to this was a brief unladylike grunt before she stopped and turned to face Hermione. Lifting a delicate porcelain coloured hand, she pointed at a door that looked as if it were about to rot away.

"Knock and enter when called upon. You'll find the answers you need." She said quietly before apparating to an unknown location.

Doing has she was told Hermione turned to face the door. She slowly lifted her hand to the dark brown coloured wood and began a knock sequence all the while thoughts where running through her head.

_Knock_

_Why the hell did Bellatrix bring me here?_

_Knock_

_What the hell was Bellatrix doing here? I thought she was banished? Or dead, I always get those two confused._

_Knock_

_Oh well, here goes nothing…_

"Come on in, just don't expect me to roll out the red carpet Bella. If this is to annoy me about that thing that happened when I was 6 again then you've got another thing…" the voice trailed off as the person saw that it was Hermione and not Bellatrix.

Hermione slowly pushed the door open and her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there.

"Sirius! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hermione? I could ask you the same thing. I was told that… Oh, no… you're his daughter? Oh, goodness gracious me. And don't use that kind of language in my house!" Sirius said as he sat down to gather his thoughts.

"Sirius? Do you know where my father is?"

"Yes. But he asked me to answer any questions you had for him. He didn't think he would be able to answer them well enough for you, but anything I can't answer for you, he will answer himself."

Hermione went and sat on a chair opposite Sirius and wouldn't take her eyes off him, like he was a convicted criminal and she was the police officer.

"When is my father going to get here?"

"He will be here shortly. So, is there anything you wanted to ask?"

"I think I will leave my questions for him." Hermione thought for a moment then asked "How long have you known my father?"

"We go way back," Sirius started reminiscing about his days at school and all the trouble he got Hermione's father out of.

"Sounds more like you caused the problems and he got you out of it? Am I right?"

Sirius gave a face of fake shock. "Never! Well maybe a little."

Hermione had a small giggle at this.

"Can I ask you something Hermione?"

"Of course, Sirius. You know you can ask me anything." Sirius looked her straight in the eyes before he asked his question. "Have you told anyone any of this?"

"No."

They were silent for a while.

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened when you were 6?"

Sirius laughed to himself. "Well you see, I was still loved by my parents at that stage and we were having some fancy pants function here in the manor, which back then wasn't so dilapidated. It was one of those occasions where you have to dress up. Blah! I was like other 6 year old, I wanted to play quidditch and throw mud around, not dress up and talk to people I don't even know. Unfortunately, being pure blood, my parents wouldn't allow it. Anyway, I was sulking in the corner when my pathetic excuse for a cousin came up behind me and scared the begebas outta me, naturally I screamed and everyone turned to face me just as I wet my pants…"

Sirius trailed off, his face slightly red as Hermione was laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

"Sirius, I'm sorry." She managed in between laughing fits.

"Yeah, I can tell." He replied sarcastically. "You're really sincere." That was before he too, joined in the laughter.

(A/N) guessed yet?


	6. Chapter 5

I hate to say that only one person got it right! Yay! Drum roll please! (Starts drum roll) Congratulations to... Markitdownb4itsstruck! You are the only person to get it right! But unfortunately I am only sending you a mental high five because it was not guessed in the chapter it was suppose to be guessed in. sigh. Oh well. This chapter is where Hermione's dad's identity is finally revealed! Thank-you to everyone who had a go though!

Chapter five;

"What's with all the laughter, Siri?"

"Oh! You're back! Yay!" Cried Sirius in a mocking tone. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." It was then that Remus Lupin, werewolf and ex-professor of Hogwarts, noticed Hermione sitting in the chair next to Sirius. "Do I know you?" His face was slightly puzzeled.

"I should think so, dad." Hermione stated casually.

(A/N) horribly gruelingly short I know but the next chapter will be really long, ok? Do we have a deal? Phew. Thank goodness.


	7. Chapter 6

I must send out apologies to elleminnowpee and lunalovegoodluvsu. Sorry peeps! These two wonderful people also guessed the correct identity but for some unknown reason, I did not get the emails. You two shall receive the same prize as Markitdownb4itsstruck. Congratulations to all the winners! I hope you all keep reading and enjoying the story!

R & R!

By the by, I must also say that you should also read 'Hermione's a traitor'. It was started by my good friend, whiteroseblackrose and after four chapters was adopted by me. It's really good reading, even the parts I didn't write. So go and read that one too!

Chapter six;

"Hermione? You've changed so much… I don't even know what to say to you…" Remus sat down in a chair trying to relax. His daughter was sitting here, right in front of him, in his home. Unbelievable.

"You could tell me why Bellatrix told me this is my home, for starters."

"That's an easy one. Because Sirius and I have been together for… well ever since he was cleared by the ministry. 3 years maybe…" Remus gripped Sirius's hand affectionately and smiled at him.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Hermione cried starting to get frustrated.

"Well, Remus and I are together and Bellatrix owed me a favor so naturally I used that favor for the benefit of Remus."

"Okay…? Why wasn't I allowed to pack my things when I went to stay at the Malfoy Manor? And what about my dog?! I can't just leave Fabian like that!"

"What? I knew you were to stay at the Malfoy's but I didn't know they wouldn't let you pack. I think your mother might be able to answer that one. As soon as we are done I'll floo her and she can answer that. What kind of name for a dog is Fabian?" Lupin was starting to get mad. How dare they not allow her to keep her things! He was gonna have a good long chat to Mr and Mrs Malfoy when they arrive.

"What kind of name for a dog is Snuffles?"

"Touché."

"So any way, why did I have to be resorted? Why did I end up in Slytherin?"

"Because you are more like your mother then I realized."

"Why wasn't I allowed to change my last to Lupin? I'm your daughter! I want to share the same name as my father!"

"Hermione, sweetheart, I wouldn't allow you to change it for your own protection. Do you remember the reaction I received when everyone found out that I was a werewolf? The general reaction for anyone who shares the name as a known werewolf is basically the same. I can handle it, but I didn't want you to have to go through the same kind of torment I did. Do you understand?" Yes. Hermione understood well, parents were outraged when the discovered that a werewolf was teaching there children. So much so that some parents were threatening to pull there kids out of the school.

"How about, why did you ask Dumbledore to let me take my exams early?"

"That was merely because I believed that you were well and truly ready for them, and I was proven right. I am proud of you Hermione. How many fathers can honestly boast that there daughter received a perfect score on all the exams?" Remus had to laugh.

"The letter you sent didn't sound like you at all. Why was that? It sounded very… proper."

"I can be proper when the occasion calls for it but I'm afraid that I did not write that letter. I asked Sirius to inform you of what I had asked Dumbledore." The pair turned to face the shaggy headed man.

"I thought it would be funny to see if Herms really did think you wrote that. Don't stare at me like that! It gives me the heeby geebies." Sirius said trying to defend himself from the two staring him down.

"What about my mother?" This was something Hermione really wanted to know. Every girl needs her mother and Hermione naturally wondered about her biological one.

"I think I will floo her now. Any other questions you might have may be answered by her." With that said, Remus stood and walked over to the fire place. Sticking his face him the fire (or so to speak) he merely said narkely "It's time. Get your arse here now! Don't you dare make me tell her everything myself!"

With in the first few seconds of Remus getting up off the floor and once again taking his seat, the fire place burst alight with green flame. Once the bright light had subsided a tall woman stepped out and stared down at Remus.

"I don't like it when you talk to me like that Remus."

"Well I don't like it when you don't tell me I have a daughter either, but hey, life sucks. Get over it."

The woman swished her long dark hair around as she turned to catch sight of Hermione. "Hermione dear… the last time I saw you as my daughter you were only a day old…" The lady in front of Hermione knelt down and for the first time Hermione was completely shocked and speechless. Narcissa Malfoy eyed her daughter curiously. This was just one of those moments when saying nothing says a lot.

_Oh my god! _Hermione finally dawned as to what was going on. _If Narcissa is my mother then that means Draco is.. my… YUCK! _ She mentally screamed at herself as she thought back to the stunt she and the younger Malfoy pulled in the Great Hall.

"You've been my mother all along! I stayed with you and Lucius and Draco for a few weeks and you never told me! What about Draco? Does he know I'm his half-sister? Does Lucius know you have another child? Lucius… Hang on a minute! You and Lucius were married when you had Draco who is a bit over nine months older then me!"

"Well done sweetheart. I see you really do have wonderful math skills!" Narcissa claimed beaming at her lost child.

"WHERE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT MY MATHS SKILLS! YOU CHEATED ON LUCIUS WITH REMUS THEN HAD ME AND NO ONE BUT YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!"

"Hermione, please don't yell at me. I was not the only one who knew about this. Thos adopted parents of yours have been my friends for years. How else was I able to keep an eye on you after I had found you and let your father know?"

"I don't know!" Hermione screamed before finally calming down. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well honey," Narcissa started. "Back when I had only just had Draco, Lucius had to go away on business which I knew to be a lie. He was cheating on me with a Bulgarian woman but that's all over with now and everything is great. The point is, I found out about these little liaison's and was naturally broken hearted. I just had his son and found out he was cheating on me, what could I do? SO, I sort comfort in the arms of one of my very close friends, your father. And on thing led to another, then nine months later I had a beautiful baby girl but Lucius did not want you in the house and your father was traveling a lot because of what he is so it was hard to contact him. Being a mother I knew I could not just put you in some orphanage, so I put you in the care of some friends of mine and then there was a terrible accident. They passed away and a close muggle family to them decided to adopt you and that is how you came to be where you where."

"So when you came to get me, why didn't Lucius let me pack?"

"Isn't that obvious? He didn't like the fact that, even though you where not his daughter, you where so immersed in the muggle world. He wanted you to become part of the wizarding world and hopefully leave the muggle world behind for good."

"Hermione?" Sirius spoke up for the first time in quite a while. "How come you changed you appearance so much?"

"Let's put it this way, staying with the Malfoy's does strange things to you."

Everyone but Narcissa had a good laugh at this. It seemed to lighten the mood considerably.

"Well, my did Snape 'escort' me to you?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"He owed me a favor and it would look odd if I went into the castle looking for you."

"True," Hermione stifled a yawn.

"Hermione, sweetheart, it's late and I believe it's time for you to hit the hay." Remus said scooping up his tired daughter into his arms.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT GOING TO SLEEP ON SOME HAY!" Narcissa screamed as Remus went to leave the room.

"Oh, shut up Narcissa. It's a muggle expression for going to bed. Now get outta here."

"Fine. But I want to see her tomorrow."

"It's not up to me, it's up to her. If she wants to see you, she will come looking for you."

Nodding in defeat, Narcissa flooed back home, leaving Remus holding Hermione and Sirius walking towards them.

"You've done a good thing you know. Letting her know you're here for her. Letting her know she has a family that loves her." He said quietly so as not to wake the sleeping Hermione, who, by some miracle, was not awoken by Cyclone Narcissa.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel that she won't think of up as a proper family. She's my pup and I have claimed her as my daughter but, I wonder. Will that be enough for her?"

"Maybe I should adopt her…"

"Maybe you have a few screws in your head loose too."

"Maybe you should marry me and then I should adopt her so we can be a proper family."

Remus was rather taken aback by his last comment. _Maybe you should marry me…_

"Are you serious?"

"Not only by name, but in this case by nature too."

Remus smiled and took Hermione to a room Sirius prepared for her in case she should decide to stay.

"So what do you say?" Sirius asked, still keeping his voice down.

"I would love too." Remus kissed his now, fiancée.

"That's great and as much as I don't want to break up this little love fest, you keeping me awake." Hermione mumbled in Remus' arms.

"Sorry sweetheart."

But the peace in the home was not going last. For the next day would prove to be an interesting one at the very least.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter eight:

"Dad! Sirius! I'm home!" Hermione voice rang through there small home and only the footsteps running along the upper floors to the stairs. Remus and Sirius came rushing into the kitchen and stopped as soon as they saw Hermione.

"Honey, thank goodness." Remus let a sigh of relief go as he pulled his daughter into a hug. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Well Professor, I just had to come and see why my darling little sister threw back my mother's offer of living with us in order to stay here, but now I see why. She doesn't need material trappings she just needs a loving family. And that she has."

"You got that right."

"You've been reading women's magazines, that's the only reason you would say something like that."

Everyone had a bit of a laugh at this. That was until…

BOOM!

The door exploded and in marched death eaters. The four huddled into the middle of the living room as the soldiers of the dark lord surrounded them, wands at the ready should they try any funny stuff.

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!" Remus shouted. Being a werewolf made him extra protective of his mate and cub. He would not let them befall to harm.

"Werewolf! We're here to take the girl." One of the death eaters informed nonchalantly.

"You will not take my cub away from me. I just got her, I'm not going to loose her."

"Then we will have to take her by force."

"Just you try." Remus growled while bearing his teeth in a domineering fashion.

"That we shall." A sly smile crawling its way across his face. At that exact moment two of the death eaters cast netting spells, creating a net of sorts to capture Sirius and Remus. Luckily Draco realised, at the last moment, what was going on and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her out of the house and running into the nearby woods.

They were running and running, twigs breaking under his feet, leaves slashing the way across there bodies as the past, that was until Draco fell to the ground bound in the same invisible netting as the dog and werewolf.

"Draco!" Hermione turned to help her half-brother but he stopped her before she could reach him.

"NO! JUST RUN 'MIONE! RUN! DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!"

"But what about you?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, JUST RUN!"

And run she did, that was until after a few hundred meters, two death eaters stepped out from behind some trees.

"Oh no."

Turning and running towards the right, only to be blocked by some more death eaters, Hermione once again turned run towards the other way now.

Two more death eaters stepped out and before Hermione could turn and grabbed her, one pulling a black bag over her eyes (like in _V for Vendetta!_ If you haven't seen it, you should!) and knocking her unconscious.

**A/N;**

Okay, 1 – sorry it took ages to put this up, I have started VCE and because of that I have been given a mountain of homework. Anyone want to do it for me? Please? It's only maths, history and psychology? No? sigh.

2 - sorry that it is so short! I know that it should be longer but everything the next part really needs to be explained in one chapter! And it will be longer than this one! I promise you.

3 – I know I have stuffed up! I have only had one person actually tell me this, but I said Hermione had only one living parent and blah blah blah. The point is… I don't know but I'm not going to fix it, so deal with it.

Catch'ya

Witch Tekamika.


End file.
